


约会

by DawnShadow27



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Suoh Mikoto, M/M, Top!Munakata Reisi, Topping from the Bottom, 双王, 尊礼 - Freeform, 礼尊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnShadow27/pseuds/DawnShadow27
Summary: 周防尊和宗像礼司的一次游乐园约会及后续。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 尊哥生贺！撒糖！  
> 游乐园参考日本富士急乐园，本人并未去过这个地方，部分搜查资料部分脑补，欢迎去过的姑娘们指出不对的地方  
> 本文有两篇番外，一篇尊礼一篇礼尊，两篇都是R18全肉向，不吃互攻或素食者止步。

星期一上午9点，游乐园迎来了第一批客人，周防尊和宗像礼司正是其中之二。

“为什么要来那么早？”周防尊不满地打了个哈欠，他还想再睡一会儿。

“淡岛说游乐园刚开门的时候人比较少，会玩得比较开心，人多了就得排很久的队。”宗像礼司顺手从入口处拿了一张游乐园的地图，“还是说赤之王打算为了玩一个项目排一小时的队吗？这样的话我可以奉陪。”

对于宗像礼司欠扁的笑容，周防尊只回了一个字：“啧！”

宗像礼司展开地图，修长的手指指着最大最长的项目“DODOMPA（咚咚怕，园中的一个最大加速度和加重力的过山车项目）”说道：“这个过山车看起来是个很不错的选择，你觉得呢？”

周防尊走到宗像礼司身后，将下巴搭在宗像礼司的肩上，懒散地开口：“这种事情你决定就好了。”

宗像礼司对于周防尊的回应显然不满意，一把扯开肩上的红毛一副认真严肃的模样，“约会是需要两个人一起的，请你认真一点！”

“那就……‘FUJIYAMA（园中的一个最大落差过山车项目）’吧。”

“嗯，这个离我们比较近。那就先玩完‘FUJIYAMA’再玩‘DODOMPA’。”

一边朝着“FUJIYAMA”的方向前进，宗像礼司一边背出淡岛给的游园攻略指南中最受欢迎的项目，周防尊则是握着宗像礼司的手想着待会儿的午餐。

“周防，我们到了。”宗像礼司的声音将周防尊的思维拽回身体里。

看着面前白色的轨道，周防尊皱眉望向最高点：“最高应该有80米了吧？”

“准确来说应该是79米。‘FUJIYAMA’总长度2045米，最高时速达到130km/h，是世界上最大落差的过山车。”宗像礼司十分尽职地向无常识·恋人·周防狮科普着他们即将面临的挑战，“怎么，能不需要任何工具直接从二楼跳下的你也会恐惧系上安全带的79米吗？”

“呵，这对我来说不过是小意思！走吧，一起上去。”

“……”

“怎么，你不敢？”

“有什么不敢，我只是在思考待会儿眼镜放哪而已。”

由于时间较早，“FUJIYAMA”的排队人数不多，靠着周防尊一副不耐烦的凶狠样，宗像礼司和周防尊顺利地坐到了第一排。

当车子缓缓向上爬的时候宗像礼司还有闲心欣赏了一下地上的风景，后面是一家四口兴奋的声音，宗像礼司侧头，左边是周防尊和两名女生，两名女生显然略微着迷于健壮充满男人味的周防尊，虽然知道周防尊不会将她们放在眼里，但宗像礼司还是拉过周防尊的右手握紧以显示主权，在之后的近两分钟里宗像礼司无比庆幸于自己的选择。

第一个俯冲的时候宗像礼司在周防尊想要释放赤炎时在手上附上青炎，两人紧握的手赤青交错，左边和后面是男女的尖叫声，没有听到周防尊的声音，他不害怕？但手上的赤炎是怎么回事？

宗像礼司趁着一个急右转弯向左望了一眼，周防尊皱着眉头，紧抿双唇，看起来脸色不大好的样子。

十个或大或急的转弯和十二个俯冲（数了三次两次12一次11……就按12圈好了ORZ），在短短的近两分钟结束后，终于停下的飞车总算让宗像礼司松了口气，这时候不用看也知道自己绝对脸色惨白。

刚走下车就一个踉跄，身边的男人及时扶住自己，不，不是扶住，是他也站不稳抓着自己而已。

眼镜后面的眼睛微阖，宗像礼司有些不理解为什么自己从飞车下来以后竟然掌握不了自身平衡，不过这不是重点，“野蛮的赤之王你别告诉我，在飞车俯冲的时候你手上的赤之炎是想把飞车烧了自己跳下来！”

“啧”稍微缓过来的周防尊沉默地整理发型。

“若不是我用青之炎抵消你的赤之炎，其他六名乘客就会有生命危险！”

“说得如此大义鼎然，你自己不也被吓到了吗？”

“……我……只是从来没坐过这种类型的。真是糟糕透了，明明靠着能力可以直接行走在60米的高空。说起来周防，以前你也没坐过吗？”

男人抿着双唇，“成为王之前和草薙还有十束坐过类似的，但没有这种情况。”

宗像礼司站直身体，迟疑地开口：“难道是因为过于敏锐的身体本能对不能掌控的环境产生排斥吗？”

“不知道。”

宗像礼司一边沉思一边扶着下巴“应该是这样没错，至少我自己在高空行走时就没有这样的问题，而你的战斗本能本来就强，成为王之后各处感官能力提升了数倍，对于这种排斥会比之前厉害很多。”

“‘DODOMPA’你自己去坐吧……再玩这种游戏我会忍不住烧了它。”

镜片反光，宗像礼司拿出游乐园地图一个一个地念着刺激项目的名字，“周防，你要知道我们是在约会，约会是两个人的事情，两！个！人！”

周防尊脸色僵硬，“你是在报复我上次不小心烧了你的拼图吗？”

“我可没有那么说，是你自己认为的。”

DODOMPA、EEJANAIKA（云霄飞车）、海盗船、高飞车、Red Tower（急速升降机，貌似也叫跳楼机）、旋转秋千、TONDEMINA（空中大转盘）、滑浪飞船……

不得不说王的适应力是及其强大的，坐完DODOMPA的两人在几乎头昏脚软的情况下坐上了EEJANAIKA，再次下来的时候至少走路稳当了不少，玩过旋转秋千后宗像礼司还有闲情向周防尊抱怨在高空旋转时他的加热功能太强了导致自己出了一身汗。

玩滑浪飞船的时候由于开启了圣域，两人干爽地下来时引来同船人奇怪的眼光。

 

“据说这是世界上最恐怖的鬼屋，背景是废弃闹鬼的医院，结合了迷宫、鬼屋的设计，全长700m，不迷路的话至少需要步行50分钟才能走完，而且入戏的程度非常高。”站在“战栗迷宫”前，宗像礼司不满地抢下周防尊手中的烟，“我还不想呼吸毒气，你的烟我没收了。”

过于刺激的一个上午让周防尊烟瘾上来了，不过因为是宗像礼司，他也只能叹气接受这个不能抽烟的事实。

光是站在入口就看到陆陆续续有人表情或纠结或惊恐地从入口走/跑出来，买了门票以后两人进入鬼屋——“慈急综合病院”。

鬼屋里阴森森的，灯光很暗，氛围阴凉。一位面无表情穿着护士装的女士给宗像礼司和周防尊还有其他几位讲述这个废弃医院的历史：【“原本坐落在富士山角下的慈急综合医院是个很大的医院，有很优良的医生资源和各种优秀设备。后来院长和一些同医院的工作人员共谋，开始随便给来这里看病的患者开药手术，然后趁机拿走他们的新鲜内脏，泡在化学药品里做新鲜内脏出售。后来就把死去的尸体装在大木桶里，枉死的患者们的灵魂就会出现，然后杀医生什么的，结果整个医院就废弃了，即使在现在，如果有人走进这个阴森的医院，也会看到那些死去的患者医生，还有提着人头的护士……”（摘自百度）】

接着是分组一起观看了一段非常诡异的老胶片电影，看完片子以后已经有一位女性因为害怕而提出退出游戏，这更给队伍里添了几分恐惧。

拿到了工作人员所发的求生必要道具——1个小手电后宗像礼司和周防尊出发了，出发前工作人员还在不停地强调着：“一定不要把手分开，实在不敢走了由求救站逃离。”

进门就是宽阔的楼梯，宗像礼司左手拿着手电，右手由周防尊握着，手电光线昏暗，能照射的范围并不大，进入楼道后不久就可以清晰地听到前方传来女生歇斯底里的尖叫和哭泣。

“似乎挺恐怖。”幽暗的楼道中一说话就会出现回音。

“走吧。”

沿着楼梯走到一个看起来像是摆放药品的房间，架子上面摆满了有着厚厚一层灰尘瓶瓶罐罐，前方的女声已经消失了，房间里只有彼此的脚步声和呼吸声。

宗像礼司转动手腕，微弱的光线在架子附近移动着，在扫过架子下方的时候瞬间停顿住了。一个长发披肩看不清面庞的女人双手抓着架子的一角曲腿坐在地上，手脚在暗光的照射下呈现青灰色，手上和脸上是大块的干涸的血，白色的长裙上除了暗红色的血迹之外还有奇怪的淡黄色污渍，没有听到呼吸声。

周防尊的低语在耳边响起：“死人？”

走上前去蹲下查看一番后，宗像礼司给了肯定的回答：“不，只是涂上颜料的假人而已，继续走吧。”

在继续前行的路中，宗像礼司无论是遇到手术台上死去的“人”，亦或者是停尸间上吊的“人”都会兴致盎然地仔细查看，在看了七八个假人以后宗像礼司失望地抱怨出现的全都都是模型。

这时两人已经来到了一个黑暗的走廊，眼前是一个帘子，将帘子撩开，进入另一个房间。还未等宗像礼司继续寻找有着各种凄惨死法的假人，侧面就传来了一阵尖叫，接着便是跑动的声音，电筒照在身上的那一刻，宗像礼司听到了更凄惨的尖叫，很明显对方是把他们也当做鬼怪了。

持续的尖叫像是要刺破耳膜一般，这让周防尊开始烦躁起来，“啧，吵死了！”

当面前的两人慌不择路的分散逃跑向两个出口时宗像礼司才看清楚让他们惊恐地源头，那是一个飞快在地上爬行类人生物。

终于碰上真人了！宗像礼司兴奋的拉着周防尊向前走去。

“你好，请问你的死法是什么？”

“？！”

“是这样的，由于在前面我看到了很多种死法，所以对于你的死法很感兴趣！究竟是怎样的死法才会导致你选择爬行在地上呢？你完全是靠自己手腿爬行的吧？这会不会导致你的手脚酸痛？你一直都是以在地上飞快爬行恐吓游客吗？你BALABALABALA”

“……（这人是来干什么的？！）”

“宗像，他是活人。”

“我知道，所以我才会兴奋啊！前面看到的都是模型不是吗？而且死人是不会说话的。”

“……（最后那句话……老板这家伙太恐怖我要换个角色我要去蹲在钢丝房里，喂你这变态别抓我的手啊！）”

“……”

最后还是由周防尊将死死抓着爬行者的手的宗像礼司拉走才结束这闹剧般的一切。

接下来两人经历了“由于被鬼怪抓住了脚差点烧了鬼屋事件”，“想要解剖鬼怪事件”，“撞见的游客害怕地死死黏在周防尊身边最后被鬼怪吓昏过去事件”，“被吓破胆的游客把宗像当做鬼怪攻击事件”，“两人比赛在走廊狂奔撞飞工作人员事件”等等。

在经历了一个小时又二十分钟之后宗像礼司和周防尊终于从出口走出来。

【在两人不知道的监控室，A：“这两个绝对是基啊基！”B：“他们一直都手握着手没有分开！”C：“这两个是有多神烦，一个唠唠叨叨的好像对什么都有好奇心一个完全没有被恐怖的气氛吓到反而觉得无聊！”D：“只有我觉得重点是这俩在走廊比赛跑步也拉着手吗！”E：“那个变态竟然抓着我的手不放啊到底是他是鬼还是我是鬼啊！呜呜呜好恐怖QAQ”F：“为什么那个红发男人把我撞飞我都不敢去索赔嘤嘤嘤（撕创口贴中）”H：“这两个男人不是基都对不起被他们扔在手术台上那个昏过去的游客！”】

 

“这就是最后一个项目？”

“没错，名为‘光明之花（大观览车）’高50米的摩天轮，限定4人乘坐，全程11分钟。”

“但是看起来都是两人乘坐居多。”

“或许这是习俗？”

坐在缆车里缓缓上升，脚下是逐渐缩小的人们，似乎和他们分开在前往另一个世界。耳边传来隐约的尖叫声，侧头一望就看到在“FUJIYAMA”上放声大喊的游客，这让宗像礼司想起第一次玩飞车的时候，自己和周防死要面子不叫出来结果差点咬破嘴唇。

红发的男人坐在对面，两缕额发低垂，侧头望着“FUJIYAMA”，暗金色的眸子栩栩生辉，嘴角上翘，那是一抹温柔的笑。

“今天，还真是刺激。”

“嗯。”

淡淡的温情充斥在狭小的车厢内，在即将升到最高点的时候宗像礼司犹豫了一下，然后对面的人突然转过头，这让他一愣，眼前是周防尊逐渐放大的脸，嘴唇碰上了软儒儒的东西，有什么东西在唇上啃咬，舌头从口腔伸出，交缠在一起。

唇舌分开后，宗像礼司盯着周防尊变得红艳的嘴唇问道：“你知道？”

“嗯，”周防尊撤回撑在桌上的手重新坐回座位上，“再让你磨磨蹭蹭的话最高点就要过去了。”

“你还真是行动派啊。”

回答他的是一声意味不明的哼笑。

 

传说中一起坐摩天轮的恋人最终会以分手告终  
但当摩天轮达到最高点时  
如果与恋人亲吻  
许下一辈子不分离的愿望  
就会永远一直走下去

 

周防，你……许愿了吗？

比起许愿这种东西，我把自己的性命交托于你才更现实吧。

我，不会让你轻易死掉的。这是我宗像礼司对周防尊的承诺。

呵，在周防尊死掉前会一直陪着宗像礼司，这是我的承诺。

 

——TBC——


	2. 尊礼R18肉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （PS:第一次挑战尊礼肉就感觉写崩了什么的我会说出来吗，嘛其实我就想写一个尊哥体贴室长，室长包容尊哥的……肉而已OTL)  
> （PSS：本人互攻向……虽然肉番1里没有互攻内容不过室长有互攻的想法额不对……好脑乱不知道怎么形容，反正就是无法接受逆CP的别看这篇了，捂脸）

从游乐园出来后，周防尊带着宗像礼司走向附近的一家酒店。

宗像礼司嘴角抽搐地看着周防尊干脆地掏出房卡打开一间房间，真是……早有预谋啊。

进入房间后宗像礼司还来不及好好观察一下四周就被周防尊按在了门上，周防尊低沉的的声音在宾馆这种环境显得无比色情：“这家酒店绝对安全又卫生，它会让我们有一个满意的夜晚。”

宗像礼司瞬间就反应过来了，“你该不会昨晚就开好房间吧，真是奢侈的行……唔！”

话还没说完，就被周防尊用嘴堵上了，火热的舌头伸进嘴里，凶狠地扫过嘴里面的每一寸，牙齿、牙龈、硬鄂、软鄂，然后纠缠着宗像礼司的舌头，宗像礼司也毫不示弱地将周防尊的舌头顶出口腔，却不料被含住舌尖，牙齿轻微地啃咬住柔软的舌头，宗像礼司正想战略性撤退时却被周防尊一把捏住下巴，被迫打开牙关与周防尊的舌头共舞。

纠缠，分开，再次纠缠，分开，两人分离的舌尖连着一条透明的细丝，无法关闭口腔致使口水顺着宗像礼司的嘴角流下，周防尊轻笑一声，一点一点地用舌头将宗像礼司嘴角边的液体舔舐干净。

“再说这种扫兴的话我今晚可不会轻易放过你。”周防尊含住宗像礼司的双唇，轻轻地舔舐着淡粉色的唇瓣口齿不清地说着。 

“你还真是喜欢这种口水交换的运动。”宗像礼司放松了身体，任由周防尊温柔地舔舐自己的双唇，因为这并不似刚才强势的深入，而是略带温情地亲吻。

与温柔交缠在一起的唇舌相反的是周防尊略带粗暴的动作，双手熟练地解开皮带，一把将裤子从上往下一扯，深蓝色的休闲裤便滑到了地上。隔着深蓝色的内裤揉捏两把白嫩的翘臀后周防尊开始专攻上身的衬衫。

在周防尊灵巧地解开上衣扣子时，宗像礼司也迅速帮周防尊解开牛仔裤，牛仔裤解开后周防尊立刻褪下裤子，脱掉外套和上衣，短短五秒，周防尊身上便只剩下一条内裤。

宗像礼司略带愉悦地看着周防尊身上仅剩的和自己同款的内裤，感叹道：“真没想到我们今天都选了这款内裤，上次某人不是说深蓝色四脚裤没有红色三角裤好看吗？”

“你买的例外。”与宗像礼司的对话显然消磨了周防尊仅剩的耐心，双手一用力就撕开了宗像礼司的衬衫，在宗像礼司发出不满的声音之前将其推至床边顺手扯下两人的内裤。

倒在床上时，两人已经全身赤裸，周防尊低头含住宗像礼司的耳垂，吮吸两秒后吐出，沿着耳垂来到颈间，种下一颗颗鲜艳的草莓，由于宗像礼司肤色较为白皙，吻痕格外明显。再向下时特地在锁骨多咬了几下，收获宗像礼司的一声闷哼后周防尊满意地将脑袋挪到胸前的乳头。

叼住白肉上的殷红，吮吸、吞吐、啃咬，感受着乳头下开始变得剧烈的心跳声，左边的乳头也没有被周防尊放过，先是恶意地用指尖按压、揉搓，再用圆润的指甲扫过乳尖，手指顺着乳晕打着转，最后两指夹住乳尖时而向外拉扯，时而或轻或重地揉搓。

“呃……”略显疼痛的刺激让小宗像慢慢站起来顶住周防的胸腹。周防尊加快攻势，不多时两边的乳头都变得更加硬挺起来。

右手一把抓住宗像礼司挺立的下体套弄起来，一遍问：“今天想用什么姿势？”

周防尊了解宗像礼司身上的每一个敏感点，包括如何套弄性器能让他更加兴奋，不一会儿顶端就开始滴落白色的浊液，拇指重重地滑过蘑菇头，带来的强烈刺激让宗像不禁呻吟起来。

“啊嗯……随你……喜欢，唔，今天是属于你的。”宗像礼司摘下自己的眼镜放到床头柜上，因为近视摘下眼镜后眼前模糊一片。

“那就正面做，我想随时吻你，看你享受的表情。”周防尊轻轻地吻上宗像半阖的眼，左手从乳头移至股间，对着小穴伸入一指。

“呃……”后穴突然被塞进指头时的不习惯依旧改变不了，宗像试着放松后穴，但后方依旧紧紧地箍着周防尊的食指。

“啧！”抽出手指，周防尊起身重新回到门边在衣堆里翻找着什么。

宗像礼司手肘撑在床上看着周防尊的那一头显眼的红毛和一大片麦色的肌肤。

在外套内袋拿出一管润滑剂后转身就看到一幅全裸美人侧卧图，咽下口水，周防尊觉得自己愈发地干渴了。

回到床上一边唇舌交缠一边将润滑剂挤到手上再次探往后穴，有了润滑剂的帮助，食指顺利的戳刺进去。

唇舌交濡的快感让宗像礼司忽视了中指进入的不适，后穴一寸一寸地吞下两根手指直至指根，周防尊曲起指节，指尖抚摸着湿热的内壁，探寻着，搜索着，两指撑开又并拢。

另一只手也没有闲着，灵活地套弄着宗像礼司的性器。宗像礼司尽力放松后穴，让全身最柔嫩的地方向周防尊敞开。

“唔……”第三根，第四根，宗像礼司默默地数着，注意力逐渐转移到后方，当手指抽出，大腿被抬起时时，条件反射地崩紧了身体，火热的巨物顶着穴口，让人不禁回忆起这根性器曾经带来的快感。 

和宗像的缓慢进入不同，周防一向喜欢整根快速捅入，瞬间被填满带来的不适与疼痛被爆发的快感淹没，身体像被一道电流流经一样，全身酥麻。

凶狠地捅入到体内深处，让宗像礼司有种自己快要把内脏呕出的错觉，内壁紧紧地包裹着周防的性器，宗像礼司能清晰地感受到这根火热的粗大。

“啊……”几乎是整根抽出，然后又瞬间捅入，强烈的快感让宗像礼司不由地崩直了脚背，双手搂住周防尊的脖子，想用亲吻咽下在喉间徘徊的呻吟。

“礼司……”舌头互相纠缠、共舞，一手抚摸着弧线优美的后颈、圆润紧实的翘臀、细腻的大腿根，周防尊不禁发出一声享受的叹息，另一只手也不忘安慰小宗像。

身下是大力的冲撞，力道大到让宗像礼司觉得自己要被冲出床外，无法掌控自我的不安让宗像礼司在周防尊背上划出一道道划痕，轻微的刺痛让周防尊越发涨大，兴奋地在柔软的花穴抽插着。 

“唔！”突然袭来的强烈快感让宗像不禁扣住周防的背肌，双腿崩直到几乎快要抽筋。

“印象很深呢，每次只要撞击你的前列腺就会得到强烈的快感。就是这儿吧！”略微调整体位后，周防尊开始不停地撞击着前列腺，伞头的撞击、碾压让宗像礼司不禁大声呻吟，性器顶端也开始不停地流出白浊的液体，沾满了周防尊的腹部。

“哈啊……轻……慢点……”过于强烈的快感让宗像礼司后庭紧紧地含住周防尊的性器。

周防尊听到后反而加快了速度，大力地抽出时阴唇都要向外翻开，凶狠地插进时感觉像是要把自己两腿间的囊袋一起塞进湿热的后穴。

“明明加快会让你更舒服不是吗？你的身体可是享受得很呢。”

“啊……哈啊……才不是……”汗水从周防尊身上滴落，宗像礼司眯起双眼看着身上男人兴奋的表情，和平时懒洋洋的样子完全是两个极端。“你这个……唔嗯……粗鲁的……家伙。”双腿环绕在男人腰间，唇齿间是他的味道，四周都充满了他的气息，像是被火围绕一样，被这个火一样的男人拥抱。

“我粗鲁，你恶劣，很般配不是吗？”

“啊……下次……绝对恶劣……哈……给你看！”

宗像礼司的性器在一阵激烈的抖动后射出了精液，白浊的液体溅满恋人的胸腹，后穴猛然收缩，被紧紧夹住的性器在猛烈抽插几下后拔出，射向宗像礼司的胸膛。

“刘海打结了。”周防尊拨弄着蓝色的刘海，宗像礼司已从刚才强烈的快感挣脱出来。

“你没射在里面？”无暇顾及被汗水打湿后纠结在一起的刘海，宗像礼司惊奇于一向随性的周防尊这次竟然没有内射。

“上次没洗干净，你拉肚子了。”周防尊蹭着宗像礼司的脖子，红发带来的搔痒让宗像礼司有种大型动物向自己撒娇的感觉。面对周防尊的体贴，宗像礼司在心里默默决定下次就别那么折腾他了。

“身上湿黏黏的不舒服，我要洗澡。”

“一起洗。”

宗像礼司错估了周防尊的精力，两人洗着洗着就擦枪走火，滚完浴室滚地板，滚完地板又滚床。

激烈的性爱完毕后，两人总算洗干净身体躺回床上了。在终于能休息的时候宗像礼司脑子里思考是下次去网购什么类型的道具。

“礼司，我……今天很高兴。无论是在游乐园的约会，还是晚上的做爱，都很高兴。”草薙说一定要开口让对象了解自己的内心，那么说出来好了。  
“……我也是，尊。”竟然比我还先说出来，晚了一步。  
“下次一起去海边？”  
“我的假期是有限的。”  
“啧”  
“不过如果是监视赤之王的话，时间还是可以挪出来的。”  
“呵，记得带泳裤。”

————TBC————


	3. 礼尊R18肉

宗像礼司根据约定匆匆赶到家时，周防尊早就因为等待时间过长而躺在床上呼呼大睡了。

看了一眼床上的大型动物后，宗像礼司随手将手中的袋子放到床头柜上，然后一件一件脱掉身上的衣服，整整齐齐地叠好，接着全裸着走进浴室。

再次出来时宗像礼司发现周防尊完全保持着自己进浴室前的姿势。

嘴角勾起一丝危险的笑，毫不犹豫地掀开盖在周防尊身上的被子，赤裸的男性躯体全部暴露在眼前，目的明确地直接袭向淡粉色的唇，舌头伸进去搅动一番，却又在对方回应时退出。  
周防尊不满地睁开双眼瞪着宗像礼司，宗像礼司轻笑一声，修长的手指抚过火红的发丝，“醒了就别装睡。”

“闭目养神罢了。说起来，是谁让我等那么久的？”

“抱歉，出现了异能者捣乱事件。”

宗像礼司手指轻捻密色胸膛上的乳粒，仔细观察对方半眯着眼享受的神情。

左手灵巧地在周防尊胸膛逗弄着乳粒，右手从胸膛一路向下，划过结实有力的腰肢，顺着胯骨来到阴茎，轻弹一下两颗肉囊。 

周防尊抬起右臂将宗像礼司的头压下，一口咬向他的唇，宗像礼司也配合地回应着。

趁着周防尊注意力在嘴上，宗像礼司的手指来到了后穴，抚摸的时候能感觉到轻微凸起，趁着两唇分离的时候宗像礼司问道：“你自己浣肠过了？”

周防尊舔了舔嘴角懒洋洋地承认了。

“还真是自觉啊！”

“让你来帮我肯定折腾得今晚没法睡了。”

宗像礼司一笑，“不管怎么样，今晚都不会让你睡的。”

“哦~那就要看看你的能力了。”

宗像礼司笑而不语，从床头柜上的袋子拿出润滑剂挤到手上，手指以后穴为中心慢慢画着圈，按摩一会儿伸入食指，慢慢地抽插起来。

另一只手温柔地爱抚两颗沉甸甸的肉囊却完全不碰触逐渐挺立的阴茎。  
伸入后穴的食指指尖稍做摇动，然后手指弯曲，向外做环绕运动。

“呃……”后穴的动作让周防尊有种轻微的不适感。

注意到周防尊的不适，宗像礼司左手从肉囊移到阴茎，得到安慰的阴茎越发充血涨大起来。  
中指趁机探入，两指开始在后穴的肉避上一寸寸地摸索着，润滑剂让周防尊的后穴变得松软，肠液也开始分泌，无名指也深入进来了。

周防尊虽然对漫长的前戏感到不耐烦，但也只能接受持续地扩张，之前没有扩张好就被进入的疼痛让他记忆犹新。

“呃啊！”轻微的刺痛让周防尊抓着宗像礼司肩膀的不由就狠掐了一下。

“怎么了？”身下人不对劲的表现让宗像礼司立刻停止了手上的行为。

“嘶……好像被什么划了一下。”虽然不算非常疼，但是在舒适的安抚扩张中突然出现的疼痛让周防尊反应瞬间大了一倍，尤其是他刚才还回忆起了两人那堪称惨烈的初次。

宗像礼司担心地抽出手指，在周防尊的腰下塞了一个枕头，抬高他的臀部，粉色的后穴一览无遗。手指抽出时没有血丝这稍微安抚了一下宗像礼司的内心。

看着修长的无名指上的戒指，宗像礼司苦笑，“抱歉，我忘记摘戒指了，刚才似乎不小心划到你了。”

“这种东西真碍事！”

对于爱人的抱怨宗像礼司显然有不一样的看法，“这是我们束缚彼此的标志，可不是什么碍事的东西，不方便的话摘下来就好。”

摘下戒指后的再次扩张没有再遇到意外，周防尊一边放松身体配合扩张，一边抚摸着宗像礼司肉体，穿着制服时看起来略显削瘦的身体其实挺有料的，白皙的肌肤上覆着一层薄薄却结实的肌肉，触感很好。

欢快的吃豆腐行动在四指从体内抽出后结束。

顺从地被宗像礼司翻过身，脸侧贴着床，腹部垫着一个枕头，臀部抬高，双腿被宗像尽量拉开。

将周防尊摆好姿势后宗像礼司才慢悠悠地在阴茎上面涂润滑剂，然后在他昏昏欲睡的时候一举冲进湿热的后穴中快速抽插。

“啊嗯……”火热的阴茎不停地在后穴中进进出出，带来强烈的快感，周防尊双手不由地抓紧床单呻吟起来。

看不见后方的人，但是能清晰地感觉到他在大力戳刺着，后方空门大开却因为被拥抱着充满着而不会感到不安或是恐惧。

做爱的时候周防尊从不压抑自己呻吟，全身心地反应着被拥抱的愉悦，这让宗像礼司很满意，奖励性地撸动着对方的阴茎，同时不忘轻微调整角度冲刺着。

宗像礼司不急于寻找能将周防尊带到巅峰的前列腺，而是努力深入。本就比普通人还要长的尺寸在勃起时更加长了，再加上背位式的姿势让阴茎能够达到更深的地方。

“哈啊……嗯……太……太深了”汗水滴落到两人的交合处，汗水融合在一起，就和他们现在的姿势一样，不分彼此。

宗像礼司像是掌控了一柄利剑，破开紧紧吸附在下体的肉壁，穿刺到身下人体内的最深处。

“啊……”身后是凶猛的撞击，身前是温柔的撸动，一只手来到头上，先是照例抚摸了一下火红色的发丝，然后轻扯，敏感的头皮被轻微扯动，在引起疼痛前松开发丝，转移到嘴唇，指腹描绘着唇瓣，周防尊刚伸出舌头舔了一下，手指又挪开了，脖子上的喉结被划过时带来一阵快感。

背部被啃咬着，从后颈到蝴蝶骨再到后腰。

手指伸入臀部，在臀股间爱抚，手指抚摸着两人的交合处，阴茎抽出时阴唇翻开被指甲轻刮，   
再次刺入时因为本能不禁想要把它吞进更深的地方。

“尊，你这个享受的样子让人真想艹哭你啊！看着你哭泣着躺在我身下痉挛，直到再也射不出一滴精液，然后只能向我求饶。”

“唔……虽然这样想，但是一直……哈啊……都没有实现哦~礼，司。”

“没错呢，不得不承认，有时候身为王的体力太好也是个困扰，想把你做昏过去都办不到。”伴随着话语的是一记深深的顶撞。

“啊……如果你愿意在做之前和我打一架的话，搞不好可以消耗不少我的体力。”

“只知道战斗的野蛮人就是不知道某些乐趣。”

“呵，如果你说的乐趣是指用手铐把别人铐在椅子上，或者是把别人按在玻璃窗上逼着他射出来的话，那还真是恶劣的乐趣。不受部下喜爱的青之王。”

“你的话太多了啊，尊，看来我得想个办法让你的嘴只能一直吐出呻吟。”

宗像礼司话还没说完就开始行动了，干脆地把周防尊翻了个身，让他背坐在自己身上，还没等周防尊从换了姿势后被捅到前列腺的刺激中缓过神，又拉开大腿将他转过身面对面，蘑菇头碾压着前列腺转了180度。

“唔啊啊啊啊！”快感的叠加让周防尊后仰着头将精液射满两人的腰腹，然后略微无力地靠在宗像礼司胸膛上。

高潮时紧缩的后穴像数不清的小嘴一样按摩着阴茎，宗像礼司顺从本能也射了出来。

“呼……呼……” 快感像电流一样自尾椎骨袭向全身，滚烫的精液喷射到内壁上，这周防尊又是一阵颤抖。

“现在你的模样给我带来的快感比高潮时还要高数倍。”宗像礼司的手抚摸着周防尊，从后颈到腰间，反反复复。

“你！……”无法用言语形容的恶劣程度让周防尊感到一阵无力，只能对一脸愉悦的男人吐出两个字：“变！态！”

“就算是变态那也只是对着你一个人变态，生日快乐，尊。”

“啊？”

“真是愚蠢啊，连自己的生日也记不清了吗，让我大发慈悲地告诉你吧……”

“礼司……我的生日是明天。”

“……没有浪漫细胞的野蛮人，现在已经过了12点了！”揉着额头，宗像礼司不禁怀疑以前把周防尊当做大型动物来养是否正确，怎么感觉这只狮子越养越呆了。

“……嗯……是做了挺久了。”关注重点完全不对的周防尊眼一闭就想睡过去，反正待会儿的清理是宗像的事情。

“周！防！尊！你还记得我刚才说了什么吗？”

“嗯？啊……生日快乐？”

“不，是你今晚别想睡了。”这句话几乎可以说是周防尊的噩梦，虽然不会昏过去，但是困、饿、累是绝对少不了的。

“……我要礼物。”笨拙地想要扯开话题安心睡觉，谁知对面的人给了一个“你懂我也懂”的眼神。

“今年你的礼物是我一定会喂饱你，无论是这里，”手指滑过嘴唇，“还是这里。”嵌在体内的阴茎慢慢抽出，肚子里的精液也随着阴茎一起流了出来，滴满大腿，一个挺身，收获了一声呻吟。

“我记得你明天还要上班……”

“下属就是为了给领导分担工作存在的，如果不能让领导满意，那么”眼镜反光，“小小的惩戒是不能避免的。”

“……比如忘年会？”

于是，周防尊真的是到了天亮了才再又一次达到高潮后迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去。

无名指上的戒指在灯光下反射出青色的光芒。

这是属于两人束缚彼此的标志。

 

——END——


End file.
